I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to splined members and more particularly to the construction of a slot in such members to receive a snap-type retaining ring.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice to form slots in splined clutch housings or brake drums or the like to receive snap type retaining rings for the purpose of retaining clutch or brake plates with respect to the splined housings or drums. However, such means as have been heretofore employed have utilized machining or other operations which are quite costly and which require deburring or special design concessions to the snap ring.